Heroes
by DreamingAboutLife94
Summary: São apenas humanos. E por vezes tentam salvar o mundo mesmo quando o seu mundo foi há muito destruído. São apenas humanos. Mas eles chamam-lhe heróis. E atrás de cada herói esconde-se sempre uma imensa escuridão. (Acontecimentos durante Avengers - Age of Ultron; T para violência e linguagem imprópria)
1. Chapter 1

_Escuridão._

 _Fantasmas._

 _Terrores noturnos._

 _O maior dos sorrisos pode esconder a maior das tristezas. E a maior das forças, a maior das fraquezas._

 _Não importa o que digam, ou o que pensem. São apenas humanos. Como qualquer um de nós. E como qualquer um também eles se sentem diminuídos perante as metas que não conseguem atravessar e perante os medos contras os quais não conseguem lutar._

 _São apenas humanos. E como humanos que são estão condenados à imperfeição, enquanto buscam a perfeição. Enquanto deles esperam a perfeição._

 _São apenas humanos. E por vezes tentam salvar o mundo mesmo quando o seu mundo foi há muito destruído._

 _São apenas humanos. Mas eles chamam-lhe heróis. E atrás de cada herói esconde-se sempre uma imensa escuridão._

Era um odor distinto. Metálico. Acre. E impregnava o ar, enchendo-lhe os pulmões a cada respiração, juntamente com cada molécula de oxigénio.

Tinha uma textura distinta. Escorregadia. Ligeiramente espessada. E agarrava-se a cada superfície marcando-a perpetuamente.

Tinha uma cor marcante. Berrante. Rica. Vermelha. E coloria as paredes à sua volta, o concreto sobre os seus pés. Os corpos espalhados pelo chão. As roupas que abraçavam o seu corpo. E as suas mãos.

 _Sangue._

O ar abandonava-a de forma ríspida, escapando em rápidas golfadas pelos seus lábios. Estes haviam-se tornado rachados e ressequidos, tão rápida e inesperadamente com o ar que expirava irregularmente pela boca entreaberta.

O silêncio ressoava no amplo edifício. Mas ela não estava só, embora nunca o tivesse desejado com tanto fervor como naquele momento. Podia senti-los, podia vê-los. Quinze, havia contado pela sua visão periférica mais de dez minutos antes, todos armados com semiautomáticas que tinham como alvo o seu frágil crânio. Mas não lhes prestava atenção. Poderiam ser cinquenta e ainda assim não teriam a sua devota atenção. Essa estava centrada no homem à sua frente.

Alto, de físico esguio mas músculos fortalecidos por anos de árduo treino militar escondidos pelo fato tático azul-escuro. Águia de linhas retas e asas abertas estampada em cada bíceps. Olhos cinzentos gélidos, sorriso de triunfo e arma em punho. Apontada à sua cabeça.

Cinco balas haviam saído da glock de nove milímetros. _Cinco balas diretas ao seu coração_.

E a voz do homem foi a primeira a perturbar o tempestuoso silêncio.

\- _Hail Hydra_.

E num momento que não durou segundos a sua mão alcançou o _holster_ preso à sua coxa direita, fechou-se em volta da arma e puxou-a. A rapidez não permitiu ouvir o _click_ do pin de segurança, mas o som do disparado ressuou nas paredes de cimento enquanto a bala abandonava a câmara e atravessava pele, músculo e osso, destruindo massa cinzenta e saindo na extremidade oposta.

O líquido escarlate misturou-se com o já derramado.

Então outro disparo foi ouvido. Uma dor lacerante espalhou-se, queimando por dentro. E depois veio a escuridão.

Vermelho era tudo o que podia ver. Adornava o chão e as paredes. E adornava as suas mãos, as mesmas que fitava enquanto um nó se instalava na sua garganta, sufocando-a. Sentia o peso da arma na sua mão direita. Sabia que outra se encontrava no _holster_ na sua coxa. Carregava sempre duas pequenas armas consigo.

Havia vultos no chão. Corpos. De olhos vidrados e sem vida que a encaravam de forma acusatória. _Não os salvaste._ Sangue espalha-se em volta, escorrendo dos crânios. Um único tiro na cabeça. Estilo de execução. _Deixaste que morressem._

Inspirou profunda e instavelmente. Engoliu em seco. Engoliu as lágrimas que queriam desesperadamente escapar dos seus olhos. Engoliu a tristeza. Engoliu a solidão.

 _Estás sozinha agora. Não sobrou ninguém._

Estava sozinha. Sozinha num mundo cruel e cheio de sofrimento. Sozinha na escuridão.

Escortinou os familiares rostos desprovidos de vida. A angústia afogando-a num mar impiedoso cujas ondas erodiam a sua alma.

 _Não os salvaste. Não fizeste nada. E agora, nós tiramos-tos todos. Não sobrou ninguém. Ninguém._

E então ela gritou. Gritou de forma animalesca, tentando expulsar a dor, enquanto o odor acre e metálico do sangue a sufocava.

O seu grito ecoou contras as paredes de pedra fria e espalhou-se pelo espaço. A garganta doí-lha, as mucosas ressequidas, os lábios estalados. No entanto parecia ainda haver água suficiente no seu organismo para produzir lágrimas, lágrimas que lhe corriam livremente pela face sem qualquer tipo de controlo.

Lutou de forma desesperada contra as algemas metálicas que lhe prendiam os pulsos e os tornozelos. A carne vermelha e aberta. Mas ela não sentia dor.

O seu longo cabelo mogno estava colado à sua face, agindo como uma cortina entre si e o que a rodeava. A respiração saiu-lhe pesadamente. Ergueu os olhos por entre muralhas de cabelo, tentando focar por entre lágrimas as duas figuras que estavam diante de si.

\- Tudo isto pode acabar. A dor pode ir embora. Só tens de me dizer aquilo que eu, tão gentilmente, te estou a preguntar.

Apeteceu-lhe rir, mas as forças faltavam-lhe.

A figura masculina foi-se tornando mais fácil de ver. Encontrava-se mais próxima, olhando-a atentamente com os seus olhos azuis através do seu monóculo. Podia ver, mais distante, olhos vermelhos a brilharem no espaço precariamente iluminado. _A bruxa_. Começara a apelidá-la.

\- Já não há uma agência a proteger, Agente.

O seu coração contorceu-se, recusando-se a acreditar nas palavras envenenadas.

Ele aproximou-se mais, trazendo o rosto ao nível do seu, dedicando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Um olhar inexpressivo foi a resposta.

 _Não vou trair a minha família. Eu vou protege-los. Eu vou protege-los._

\- Ela não vai traí-los. Acha que tem de protege-los. – a voz feminina, carregada com um sotaque europeu de leste, ela há muito havia percebido, interveio.

\- Minha querida, já não há nada para proteger. – ele disse docemente. – Já passou tanto tempo. A dor pode acabar. Eu posso fazer a dor ir embora, só tens de me dizer. Não custa assim tanto.

\- Vai para o inferno. – as palavras sussurradas, mas fortes e sem flutuações, escorregaram-lhe pelos lábios. Satisfação preenchendo-a por ter sido capaz de as dizer.

 _Se realmente o inferno existe, vais arder nele para a eternidade._

Toda a suavidade desapareceu do rosto masculino enquanto ele se endireitava e se afastava.

\- Muito bem. – virou-se então para o canto norte da sala. – Liga as máquinas. Potência máxima. Dez minutos, com intervalos de dois, durante uma hora. Estou ansioso para ver como é que ela vai curar desta vez.

E então saiu, levando consigo a _bruxa_ de olhos escarlates e fechando a porta de ferro atrás de si.

O silêncio imperou durante longos segundos e ela fechou os olhos, preparando-se para a tempestade que se avizinhava. E então sentiu. Primeiro uma pequena faísca. Depois eletricidade correu por cada fibra muscular no seu corpo, queimando por onde passava, fazendo o seu sangue ferver nas suas veias.

Novamente gritou. E os seus gritos encheram a noite. E a sanidade que tentava manter pareceu fugir-lhe. Então fechou-se. Fechou-se dentro de si combatendo dor com dor. E tudo o que restou foi o cheiro acre e metálico de sangue.


	2. Parte 1 - Capítulo 1: Hostage

Capítulo 1 - Hostage

A neve cobria o terreno, enquanto o ar frio lhe entrava nos pulmões. Não era particularmente fã do frio. Mas quem é que seria após setenta anos preso no gelo?

A sua mão aumentou o aperto no acelerador da _Harley_ , seguindo a trajetória que o escudo ia fazendo à sua frente, derrubando soldados à sua passagem. Desviou-se quando Thor aterrou à sua frente, atirando pelo ar um dos veículos inimigos, que Hulk apanhou uns metros mais à frente, descartando-o para voltar depois a sua atenção para alguns dos soldados que seguiam a pé, abrindo assim caminho para o _Jipe_ em que seguiam os dois assassinos do grupo.

Em conjunto, os Avengers, continuavam a abrir caminho por entre o inimigo tentando chegar à sua base que se erguia numa colina rochosa. Tony avançou em direção ao edifício centenário, passando por Steve no seu caraterístico fato metálico vermelho e dourado. Poucos segundos depois a voz do milionário fez-se ouvir no intercomunicador.

\- Merda!

\- Linguagem! – o Capitão repreendeu automaticamente, sem qualquer controlo sobre as suas palavras. Preparou-se mentalmente para um comentário elaborado pela mente sem filtro de Stark. – JARVIS, qual é a visão daí de cima?

\- O edifício está protegido por uma espécie de escudo de energia. – voz robótico de sotaque britânico respondeu de imediato, acessando o campo de batalha e a base inimiga através de satélite. – A tecnologia de Strucker está muito além de qualquer outra base da Hydra que tenhamos tomado.

Steve conteve as palavras não tão politicamente corretas que queriam sair da sua boca perante a informação.

\- O cetro de Loki tem de estar aqui. Strucker não conseguiria montar esta defesa sem ele. – a poderosa voz de Thor entoou no auricular. Podendo depois ser ouvido num tom mais sussurrado – Finalmente.

Os soldados continuavam a aglomerar-se à sua volta, tentando derrubá-lo da mota ou obter um tiro certeiro. Protegeu-se com o redondo escudo de uma série de disparados antes de atirar o escudo na direção de onde tinham vindo, derrubando com eficiência quatro inimigos.

\- Este finalmente está a demorar um pouco demais, rapazes. – a voz de Natasha ripostou, seguindo-se o som de três tiros.

\- Yep. – respondeu Clint. – Acho que perdemos o elemento surpresa.

Steve agarrou o soldado que se encontrava mais perto de si e atirou-o em direção de um pequeno grupo que se apressava na sua direção.

\- Esperem um segundo. – a voz de Tony fez-se ouvir – Ninguém vai lidar com o facto do Cap ter dito "linguagem"?

\- Eu sei. – respondeu Steve com um pequeno suspiro. Mais um grupo de soldados se aproximou num veículo militar. Apertando o travão, o super soldado saltou do acento da _Harley_ e usando o seu peso e força, ganhando balanço com uma cambalhota aérea, lançou a mota na direção do grupo, fazendo o veículo cair para a frente com o súbito peso adicional. – Escorregou.

O capitão começava a arrepender-se amargamente da sua pequena repreensão.

Misseis começaram a ser disparados. O cheiro a pólvora enchia o ar. E durante uma fração de segundos ele não estava nos bosques frios de Sokovia, mas na neve invernal dos bosques de Itália no ano de 1944. Com balas a atingirem o solo à frente dos seus pés, enquanto soldados alemãs pertences à divisão da Hydra atacavam os Howling Comandos numa aproximação a uma base inimiga.

E tão depressa como recuara no tempo, Steve estava de volta ao século XXI, enquanto balas atingiam o solo à sua frente e o seu escudo atingia inimigos. Uma árvore serviu como esconderijo durante dez segundos, antes de agarrar o escudo que se aproximava e de o atirar novamente numa diferente direção. A explosão de um carro de patrulha armado foi ouvida enquanto o escudo de _vibranium_ retornava.

A batalha parecia intensificar-se, ao contrário do que haviam previsto. Apesar de uma derrota iminente, os soldados da Hydra pareciam vir em cada vez mais número, agindo de forma cada vez mais imprudente.

E num momento em que Steve aproveitava uma clareira aparentemente vazia para recuperar fôlego, algo invisível embateu no seu corpo, lançando-o ao ar. Fazendo uso dos seus reflexos e equilíbrio ampliados pelo soro, caiu rapidamente de forma graciosa e quase silenciosa sobre os seus pés. Os seus olhos escortinaram o perímetro, atentos a um novo ataque. Quando nada viu levantou-se e correu.

\- Temos um _aprimorado_ no terreno. – avisou rapidamente a equipa, tentando alertá-los para um possível ataque inesperado.

\- Clint foi atingido. – a voz frenética de Natasha respondeu de imediato e Steve conteve novamente a vontade súbita de praguejar.

O seu escudo colidiu com soldados. Os seus pés e mãos também. _Definitivamente eram mais do que haviam esperado_. Frenético e desejoso que mais um dia de trabalho terminasse agora que um companheiro se encontrava ferido. Tinham de terminar a missão antes que mais alguém fosse ferido.

\- Stark, nós precisamos mesmo de entrar! – disse ofegante, tentando aumentar o ritmo de batalha. Não podiam continuar naquele ritmo para sempre.

\- Estou a aproximar-me. – Tony respondeu. – A ponte baixou, malta. – a resposta que queria ouvir veio momentos depois.

Thor apareceu à sua frente apenas segundos depois.

\- O "aprimorado"? – perguntou o asgardiano.

\- É um borrão. – Steve respondeu. – De todos os jogadores que enfrentámos eu nunca tinha visto isto. Na verdade… - acrescentou – Continuo sem ver.

Olhou em volta, com esperança de vero _aprimorado_ que o atingira momentos antes.

A voz de Natasha fez-se ouvir no auricular, informando a equipa que Clint se encontrava gravemente ferido e que teria de ser levado para um local seguro. Thor rapidamente se voluntariou para levar o arqueiro ferido para o _Jet_ , não sem antes indicar para Steve e Tony recuperarem o cetro.

\- Entendido. – Steve respondeu. No entanto Thor não subiu aos céus sem antes juntos derrubarem mais um grupo de soldados inimigos.

E foi enquanto via Thor afastar-se que a voz de Stark lhe chegou, fazendo-o arrepender-se cada vez mais do seu desleixo com as suas palavras anteriormente.

\- E pelo amor de Deus, cuidado com a linguagem.

Steve abanou a cabeça, perguntando-se como é que acabara naquela equipa de super heróis cujo passatempo preferido parecia ser deixar-lhe os nervos em franja.

\- Esta não vai desaparecer num futuro próximo. – lamentou-se.

Foi quando Steve conseguiu finalmente chegar à base que recebeu a indicação de Natasha de que os soldados no exterior se rendiam e a situação estava controlada. Está na altura de cantar a Banner uma canção de embalar.

Aventurando-se mais dentro da base, abrindo portas pela força, o super soldado procurou Strucker. Ele não poderia ter ido longe. Alguns soldados ainda se encontravam no edifício, no entanto não representaram nenhum problema para o Capitão, que os derrubou com facilidade. Foi após desarmar e derrotar, em poucos segundos, mais um soldado que encontrou Strucker, subindo por umas escadas e tentando encontrar uma saída.

\- Barão Strucker. – disse quase em jeito de saudação quando este se deteve à sua frente. Num confronto direto, o homem que era um dos lideres da Hydra não parecia tão imponente ao desafiador como nas fotografias contidas nos ficheiros que outrora haviam pertencido à SHIELD. – Bandido número um da Hydra.

\- Tecnicamente, sou um bandido para a SHIELD. – o barão respondeu, parecendo que, mesmo visivelmente derrotado e sem hipótese de fuga, o sarcasmo não o havia abandonado.

\- Então, tecnicamente, está desempregado. Onde estás o cetro do Loki? – as palavras saíram de forma lenta, a sua postura altiva.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei quando estou derrotado. – Strucker respondeu, com uma aparência tão calma quanto a de Steve. – Espero que mencione o quanto eu cooperei.

\- Vou colocar logo a seguir a experiências ilegais em humanos. Quantas é que há?

A resposta encontrou-o sob a forma de uma jovem mulher. Algo vermelho apareceu na sua visão periférica e a próxima coisa que Steve sabia era que estava a rolar escadas abaixo. O impacto expelindo-lhe forçosamente o ar dos pulmões. Mas rapidamente se recuperou, subindo as escadas em corrida. Mas a jovem mulher rapidamente desapareceu por uma porta de metal, que se fechou misteriosamente.

\- Temos um segundo aprimorado. Mulher. Não ataquem. – comunicou à equipa.

A sua atenção voltou-se então para o Barão. Toda a paciência e calma de antes evaporando-se rapidamente. O facto de o ex-agente ter decidido falar não ajudou muito ao seu corrente estado de humor.

\- Terá de ser mais rápido do que…

E antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, o pé de Steve entrou em contacto com o escudo que havia caído, pontapeando-o na direção de Strucker.

Informou a equipa de que tinha capturado Struker e, após prender as mãos do homem atrás das suas costas, voltou à sua exploração do edifício. Dois aprimorados tinham aparecido, mas não havia forma de saber que eram os únicos no terreno, ou ainda os únicos que se encontravam na antiga base.

Alívio atingiu-o quando ouviu a voz de Tony dizer que tinha encontrado o cetro. No entanto a informação não o demoveu da sua busca por experiências humanas que ainda pudessem estar no edifício.

Encontrou salas de armamento e até salas que pareciam áreas de encontro e descanso entre soldados. Num corredor particularmente húmido encontrou uma sala envolvida pela escuridão. Uma cadeira de metal encontrava-se no centro, algemas pendendo do encosto. Um aparelho que não consegui identificar num dos cantos do espaço. _Uma sala de interrogatório_. Uma sala que parecia ter sido usada recentemente. A questão era: quem teria estado Strucker a interrogar.

Foi no fundo do mesmo corredor que encontro uma sala iluminada por intensas luzes brancas. Várias celas, isoladas por uma parede de vidro como se de montras se tratassem, constituíam a parede oeste. Estavam vazias, com a exceção de uma. No canto mais afastado, jazia um vulto no chão de uma das celas.

Steve aproximou-se com passos cautelosos, erguendo instintivamente o escudo no seu braço direito, pronto para um ataque. Mas o ataque não veio e o vulto continuou imóvel, sem qualquer sinal de vida. Num exame mais próximo percebeu que se tratava de uma mulher. O corpo delgado estendido no chão de forma descuidada, um halo de comprido cabelo mogno escondendo o rosto feminino.

Colocou a mão no vidro, tentando perceber a sua espessura. Não parecia espesso, no entanto apresentava mais resistência que um vidro normal.

Afastou-se alguns metros. Hesitou por um momento, considerando que o que estava a tentar fazer poderia de alguma forma ferir a mulher no interior da cela. Mas não sabia com certeza de que ainda estaria viva e não tinha qualquer outra forma de chegar a ela. Respirou fundo e num movimento rápido atirou o escudo contra o vidro. O escudo voltou para si rapidamente. Apenas uma longa e fina ranhura na superfície transparente.

Tentou mais uma vez. O vidro finalmente começou a estalar sobre a força do resistente metal. Foi quando o escudo entrou em contacto com a parede cristalina uma terceira vez que esta se partiu em milhões de pedaços, obrigando Steve a proteger o rosto com o braço. Quando voltou a olhar para dentro da cela, vidro revestia quase todo o chão, continuando a mulher exatamente no mesmo local.

Entrou então rapidamente no cubículo mobilado apenas com uma cama de ferro e um lavatório e ajoelhou-se junto da silhueta feminina. Com cuidado virou-a e repousou o pequeno corpo contra o seu peito e na segurança dos seus braços. Afastou-lhe delicadamente o cabelo do rosto, observando as suas feições. A pele da jovem estava pálida. Era possível ver uma sombra negra sob os seus olhos, denunciando cansaço e poucas horas de precário sono. Parecia ter perdido peso. Os lábios carnudos, ressequidos, haviam perdido um pouco da sua cor rosada. Não parecia ferida. E no entanto manchas de sangue adornavam a roupa branca e desgastada que vestia.

Levou hesitantemente dois dedos ao pescoço delgado. Um suspiro de alívio abandonou-o quando sentiu uma pulsação estável sob a pele.

Ainda a observou durante mais algum tempo antes de comunicar aos restantes:

\- Encontrei uma refém.


	3. Parte 1 - Capítulo 2: Awake

_**Peço imensa desculpa pelo longo tempo que estive sem atualizar a fic, infelizmente tenho estado sem computador desde o fim de Dezembro – ele resolveu que era uma ótima altura para avariar e foi difícil encontrar as peças para o reparar. Tenho um tablet Surface com teclado tátil que é ótimo para levar comigo para a faculdade mas horrível para escrever textos longos, o que, juntamento com a necessidade de me dedicar a um trabalho da faculdade me impediu de escrever ao ritmo que eu gostaria. De qualquer forma, espero que continuem a acompanhar e que gostem deste capítulo!**_

Sentia o corpo pesado. Os seus músculos recusavam-se a responder a qualquer tentativa de movimento. Os seus olhos estavam cerrados, recusando-se também a abrir.

Sons agudos enchiam os seus ouvidos e o característico cheiro sético e estéril de hospital infiltrava-se nas suas narinas.

Podia sentir a agulha de um cateter nas costas da sua mão direita, deixando um ligeiro desconforto na sua pele.

Nunca gostara de hospitais. Os chãos e paredes brancos, as luzes fortes e o cheiro sético nunca a haviam reconfortado. Memórias das suas visitas ao local inundaram a sua mente. Lembrava-se de ser levada após a sua segunda missão. Um corte longo e profundo adornava a sua coxa direita, sangrando abundantemente a cada movimento que fazia. Precisara de pontos, treze no total conseguia lembrar-se, e uma fina e clara cicatriz ficara naquele local para lhe lembrar a nunca baixar a sua guarda. Uma cicatriz que já não existia, mas o ensinamento ficara.

No entanto, algo puxava a sua atenção no mais profundo recanto da sua mente, tentando furar o seu caminho em direção à superfície. Tentou focar a sua atenção no pensamento e o sobressalto preencheu-a quando o conseguiu fazer. _Como é que tinha chegado a um hospital?_

Os seus olhos abriram-se subitamente e o ar abandonou-a em golfadas ásperas. Tentou sentar-se, os seus músculos respondendo o suficiente para que ergue-se os ombros do fino e demasiado suave colchão. Mas os seus movimentos foram travados por um par de mãos, que pousaram nos seus ombros e a obrigaram a deitar-se de novo.

\- Hey, hey. Calma. Calma. Está tudo bem.

Os seus olhos procuraram freneticamente, inicialmente desorientados, pela fonte da voz masculina, profunda mas com um toque de suavidade. Foi quando encontrou um par de olhos de um azul líquido e translúcido que os seus movimentos cessaram e a sua respiração voltou, lentamente, a um ritmo próximo ao normal.

Concentrou-se na figura diante de si. Olhos azuis, curto cabelo loiro, ombros largos, figura musculada. Uma figura que ocupara capas de jornais, aparecera em livros de história e que tivera direito a uma exibição no Smithsonian.

 _Steve Rogers. Capitão América_.

E a visão daquela face só poderia significar uma coisa. _Estava a salvo_.

Abriu os lábios para falar, apenas para descobrir que a sua garganta estava demasiado seca para tal. Tudo o que saiu foi um rouco gemido, o ar evocado pelo som agredindo a sua garganta. Tosse apoderou-se dela. Os seus olhos fechando e lacrimejando um pouco.

Sentiu então a sua cabeça ser ligeiramente erguida e uma superfície de vidro foi levemente pressionada contra os seus lábios. Um copo. Bebeu a água que lhe foi oferecida com cuidado, um golo de cada vez, de forma lenta. Afastou-se do copo após quatro longas tragadas e voltou a abrir os olhos, encontrando a Capitão com um sorriso simpatizante no rosto.

\- Onde estou? – conseguiu finalmente perguntar com a sua voz ainda rouca e grave. Pouco mais do que um suspiro.

\- Avengers Tower. – ele respondeu-lhe num volume de voz não muito superior ao seu. – Está a salvo agora.

\- Strucker?

\- Preso.

Assentiu. Preso. Strucker estava preso. Ótimo. Que apodrecesse para o resto dos seus dias numa húmida cela. Não merecia nada mais do que isso.

\- A bela adormecida acordou? – uma voz masculina perguntou. Uma voz masculina que ela reconheceria em qualquer lado.

\- Clint.

Imediatamente uma cabeça de cabelos claros e olhos azuis, com um pequeno sorriso trocista, apareceu sobre o ombro de Steve.

\- Hey pequena. – ele respondeu, daquela vez suavemente. Steve então afastou-se, dando espaço ao arqueiro para se sentar e dirigindo-se à porta enquanto dizia algo sobre ir chamar alguém. Mas ela não prestou atenção às palavras do Capitão, toda a sua atenção focada no homem à sua frente. – Todos pensamos que tinhas morrido. – Clint disse quando a porta se fechou.

\- É verdade? – ela optou por perguntar, evitando responder ao comentário. – Strucker disse que a SHIELD tinha caído. Eu não quis acreditar. Mas o Capitão Rogers disse que eu estou na _Torre_. Eu deveria ter sido levada para uma das bases, não trazida…

\- Hey. Hey. _Ells_! – ele interrompeu-a, tentando quebrar a torrente de palavras. E ela calou-se, e de alguma forma o olhar que ele lhe dedicou pareceu confirmar todos os seus medos. Clint suspirou. – Sim. Já não existe SHIELD. A agência caiu Elia.

Olhou nos seus olhos azuis por momentos. Depois, fechou os próprios olhos, obrigando-se a inspirar profundamente e a engolir as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. _Já não existe SHIELD._ Não soube quanto tempo esteve perdida nos seus pensamentos, mergulhada em memórias e rostos. _A Hydra ganhara._ Mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos já não era apenas Clint que se encontrava com ela no quarto esterilizado.

O outro lado da pequena cama afundou quando alguém se sentou.

\- _English_.

O cumprimento trouxe o fantasma de um sorriso aos seus lábios ainda quebrados.

\- _Russian_. – respondeu no mesmo tom, olhando então para a figura da espiã russa que se sentara do seu lado direito. A expressão no rosto de Natasha deixou-a ligeiramente enervada. – Vá lá. Posso afirmar com toda a certeza que nem sequer estou com mau aspeto.

A russa riu, um riso baixo e sem humor e Elia sabia que não sairia daquela com facilidade. Feridas ainda a cicatrizar seriam abertas e ela sabia que não estava preparada para a dor que seguiria. A dor comprovava a realidade.

\- Foste dada como desaparecida. Passado algum tempo tudo o que nos restou foi assumir que estivesses morta. – a ruiva começou num tom ligeiramente exasperado – Não havia qualquer registo de para onde poderias ter ido. Tu e a tua equipa simplesmente desapareceram sem deixar rasto.

Encolheu-se perante o discurso. A menção da sua equipa doendo mais do que qualquer ferida física que já tivesse sofrido nos seus anos enquanto agente.

\- Agente Steal. – a voz do Capitão chamou a sua atenção, fazendo-a olhar na sua direção e ver, pela primeira vez os quatro outros ocupantes do quarto. – O que é que aconteceu?

E ali estava ela. A pergunta de resposta simples e dolorosa. A história sanguinária que lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos. Lágrimas que nunca se derramaram pois não restavam lágrimas para chorar.

Humedeceu os lábios, preparando-se para o longo discurso que se seguiria.

\- Tudo começou após a STRIKE ter saído para iniciar o resgate do _Lemurian Star_. – começou – Pierce chamou-me ao seu gabinete apenas uma hora após a partida da equipa. Quando cheguei ao gabinete ele estava virado para a janela e um ficheiro estava à minha espera em cima da secretária. Uma missão.

\- Uma missão? – Clint interrompeu-a, ao que Elia acenou afirmativamente. – Mas o Pierce nunca passava missões aos agentes. Não era essa a sua função.

Elia voltou a assentir.

\- Continuava a ser uma ordem vinda de um alto cargo da agência. Mesmo sendo uma agente de nível elevado não estava no meu lugar questionar.

\- Que missão era essa? – Natasha perguntou.

\- Era uma missão de extração. Aparentemente tinha chegado informação de que um grupo de terroristas, sediado na Rússia, tinha na sua posse um artefacto. Possivelmente algo oriundo da Batalha de Nova York, obtido no mercado negro. A missão era simples. Viajar até Omsk, invadir o armazém que eles usavam para as suas operações, extrair o artefacto e neutralizar a célula terrorista.

Clint voltou a interrrompê-la:

\- Mas algo correu mal, não foi?

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. Os seus olhos fecharam-se por breves momentos.

\- Eu e a EAGEL saímos da base uma hora depois. Quando chegamos ao local inspecionamos o perímetro através de aparelhos de scan antes de traçar o plano de ação. – engoliu em seco antes de continuar – Tudo parecia simples. Simples demais. O armazém estava mal guardado. O scan detetava baixa atividade no interior. Entramos sem qualquer problema, nada levantou suspeita no interior. Foi então que uma equipa tática invadiu o edifício. Mais de trinta agentes entraram armados com semiautomáticas. – naquele ponto a sua voz começou a tremer, a memória vivida na sua mente – Eles estavam à nossa espera. A missão não passava de um engodo.

\- Um engodo montado por quem? – a voz de Steve perguntou, levando os olhos da agente aos seus.

\- Pierce. – o nome saiu num tom de desprezo, quase como que venenoso. – E Miles.

\- Miles? – a voz surpresa de Clint perguntou. – O agente Miles?

\- Eu tinha um traidor na minha equipa. Na equipa que eu criei, para a qual escolhi pessoalmente os agentes. – um risada sem humor saiu dos seus lábios – Eu coloquei um traidor na minha equipa, na minha _família._ E paguei o preço por isso. – dirigiu o seu olhar para o arqueiro sentado à sua direita, um sorriso estrangulado no seu rosto – Eles estão todos mortos Clint. E eu _não os salvei_. Ele matou-os. Um por um. Um único tirou na cabeça. E a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi ver.

\- Els. – ele respondeu-lhe suavemente, as mãos sobre os seus estreitos ombros – A culpa não foi tua.

\- Não. Não. – ela negou ferverosamente enquanto abanava a cabeça. – A culpa _foi_ minha. Eu coloquei-o na equipa. Eu coloquei um agente da Hydra na equipa e assisti enquanto ele matava as pessoas que eu deveria proteger. Não fiz nada! Foi só quando ele apontou a arma para mim. Foi apenas quando era eu que estava para ser executada que reagi.

\- Mataste-o. – não era uma pergunta. Natasha conhecia-a bem o suficiente para saber que ela o tinha feito.

\- Um único tiro na cabeça. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto da ruiva, e Elia sabia que ela estava a apreciar a ironia daquela frase. – Fui alvejada logo a seguir, com algum tipo de tranquilizante. Foi apenas quando acordei na cela que percebi que o objetivo nunca foi matar-te.

Entendimento passou pelos olhos de Clint.

\- Eles torturaram-te por informações.

Ela apenas assentiu.

\- Qual era o ponto disso? – Tony Stark fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez, captando a atenção de todos os que estavam no quarto. – Toda a informação foi parar à Internet. Qualquer um podia ter acesso a ela.

Os olhos de Elia abriram-se como pratos, voltando-se rapidamente para Natasha em busca de respostas. Se toda a informação estava disponível para qualquer pessoa que possui-se um computador…

\- Nat? – ela perguntou em voz baixa. O seu ritmo cardíaco acelerou e a sua respiração ameaçava tornar-se irregular outra vez em resposta ao pânico que a assolou. Quantas vidas estariam em risco?

A espiã russa suspirou, abanando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não toda. – esclareceu olhando para todos os presentes. – Havia informação sensível de alto nível contida num diferente servidor. Essa informação continua protegida.

Um suspiro de alívio saiu dos lábios da morena, toda a sua postura relaxando. Um momento de silêncio imperou enquanto toda a informação era processada.

A mente de Elia encontrava-se num tumulto de pensamentos e emoções. Tudo pelo qual sempre lutara, a família que jurara proteger, não passavam agora de memórias distantes. Tudo em que acreditava, os juramentos que fizera não passavam de um castelo de cartas destruído num único sopro. E havia apenas um inimigo a quem culpar – _Hydra_.

Por momentos desejou voltar ao seu estado de dormência. Desejou que a escuridão e o esgotamento tomassem de novo conta de si. Desejou entrar num sono sem sonhos para de novo acordar mais tarde, na sua cama na base enquanto o sol lhe batia no rosto, e perceber que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. De um terror noturno que se apoderara da sua mente, distorcendo à sua passagem, como tantos outros já o haviam feito.

Porque desde aquele dia que cada acordar se tornava mais doloroso.


	4. Parte 1 - Capitulo 3: Cure

\- Miss Steal. – a voz de Bruce Banner fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez. –Disse-nos que foi torturada e as roupas em que chegou estavam manchadas de sangue mas não encontrei nenhuma lesão. Na verdade, nem sequer uma cicatriz.

Steve focou a sua atenção na agente. Os seus olhos esmeralda, a primeira caraterística que chamara a sua atenção assim que Elia despertara, estavam voltados para baixo. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro derrotado, a sua cabeça abanando negativamente.

Lera o ficheiro da agente. Elia Steal, nome de código _Shadow_ , havia chegado à SHIELD com apenas 8 anos. Órfã, diziam os documentos. Saíra da academia com apenas dezassete anos, graduando-se com honras. A sua performance impressionara de tal forma os altos cargos da agência que iniciara a sua carreira enquanto agente de campo com nível de autorização quatro, como _sniper_. Com vinte e um, ao atingir o nível oito, formara e tornara-se líder da que viria a ser uma das mais reconhecidas equipas táticas da SHIELD, a equipa EAGLE. Era uma agente nível dez quando a agência conheceu a sua queda.

Fora o ficheiro mais incrível e incompleto que lera. E, no entanto, tivera a certeza que estava à sua frente uma jovem com a garra e fibra digna de um soldado de alta patente. Mas tudo o que via naquele momento era uma alma quebrada que acreditava merecer carregar o peso do mundo em forma de culpa às suas costas.

Bruce prosseguiu.

\- Eu sei que não se deve sentir confortável a falar sobre o tempo que passou em Sokovia, mas eu fiz algumas análises ao seu sangue e...

\- O meu DNA aparece alterado. – Elia concluiu.

O sangue de Steve correu-lhe frio nas veias. _Ela era uma das experiências de Strucker._

\- Ele fez experiências em ti? – a voz indignada de Clint preencheu o momentâneo silêncio. Olhando para o colega de equipa Steve podia ver a raiva queimar nos seus olhos. O _tique_ nervoso que adquirira após anos a usar arco flexa tornando-se mais eminente e rápido – o dedo polegar a escorregar pelo dedo indicador repetidamente. – Aquele pulha. Eu juro-te que…

\- Clint. – Elia cortou a sua fala com voz firme. O tom e dureza característico de um líder. Os seus olhos verdes penetraram os olhos azuis do agente mais velho, suavizando-se depois lentamente. – Está tudo bem. Não há nada que possa ser feito agora.

Clint suspirou. Uma expressão algo que derrotada no rosto. Os seus ombros ligeiramente arqueados para a frente. Steve quase não conseguiu ouvir a próxima fala do arqueiro:

\- O que é que eles te fizeram Ells?

\- A Hydra ainda está a tentar aperfeiçoar o seu soro para criar super soldados, mas aparentemente não está a ter sucesso. Struker tinha desenhado uma nova estratégia para aperfeiçoar o soro. Ele estava a criar diferentes soros com diferentes propósitos. Cada um desses propósitos era uma das caraterísticas conferidas pelo soro que foi dado ao Capitão Rogers.

\- Foi um desses soros que foram testados nos gémeos? – Bruce respondeu, recebendo um aceno afirmativo como resposta.

\- Eles chamaram _acelerador_ ao soro dado ao rapaz, Pietro. Era suposto aumentar os seus reflexos e tornar o seu metabolismo mais rápido. O que deram à irmã chamava-se _sabedoria_ , para aumentar a capacidade cognitiva e potenciar o uso da massa cerebral. – os seus olhos baixaram-se, olhando para as mãos que descansavam no seu colo, os dedos mexendo-se nervosamente. Foi apenas quando Clint pegou nas suas mãos que ela pareceu se acalmar, prosseguindo então com a explicação – O soro que me foi dado recebeu o nome de _cura_.

\- Rápida regeneração celular e processo de cicatrização melhorado. – Bruce concluiu por ela. – Se a Hydra está a conseguir tais proezas com esses soros…

\- Eu não tenho a certeza que toda a credibilidade possa ser dada aos cientistas que trabalham para eles. – Elia interrompeu-o – Os resultados iniciais não lhes agradaram. Pelo menos no meu caso. Algum melhoramento tinha sido conseguido, mas a minha velocidade de regeneração não era muito superior a de uma pessoa normal. Foi quando eles decidiram ter uma pequena ajuda de outro planeta.

\- Eles usaram o cetro. –Thor, que anteriormente ouvia atentamente a conversa recostado numa das paredes mais afastadas manifestou-se pela primeira vez.

Não foi preciso que a agente vocalizasse a confirmação à afirmação do asgardiano.

\- A maioria das mortes deveram-se ao uso do cetro e não aos soros, o que me leva ainda mais a crer que os soros em si não representam qualquer tipo de ameaça ou de progresso.

Steve contemplou a sua próxima pergunta, não completamente certo de que estaria pronto para a resposta, antes de a evocar em voz alta:

\- Quantas pessoas morreram durante as experiências?

Elia negou com um movimento da sua cabeça.

\- A Hydra tem realizado experiências em humanos durante anos. Não há forma de saber quantas vidas foram perdidas deste então. – Elia respondeu com solenidade – No entanto, todos os progressos das experiências realizadas com os novos soros e o cetro eram documentados e armazenados nos servidores. – O olhar da agente percorreu o quarto da enfermaria numa questão silenciosa sobre a possível obtenção desses dados.

\- A maioria dos dados que estavam nos servidores foram descarregados para os nossos pelo JARVIS. – Tony esclareceu – Mas uma pequena quantidade de dados foi perdida. Struker iniciou a autodestruição do sistema antes de tentar fugir com o rabinho entre as pernas.

\- Posso ver a informação recolhida?

\- Talvez não seja prudente Ells… - Clint tentou dissuadi-la, ao que Elia começou a abanar negativamente a cabeça – Elia, por favor. Já chegou aquilo porque passaste.

Foi naquele momento que Steve decidiu intervir.

\- Barton tem razão, agente Steal. – a atenção da jovem virou imediatamente para si. – Agora o que precisa é de descansar e recuperar forças.

\- Com todo o respeito capitão, mas acho que já descansei o suficiente.

\- Se é esse o caso… - Banner fez-se ouvir – Se não se importar, eu gostaria de fazer alguns testes.

Clint levantou-se rapidamente da cama, colocando-se defensivamente em frente da morena.

\- Testes? Que tipo de testes? – a voz do arqueiro elevou ligeiramente, um certo pânico e desconfiança na sua voz, Steve pode detetar.

Era notório que quer Clint quer Natasha eram próximos de Elia e o Capitão estaria a mentir para si próprio se dissesse que a relação entre os três não o deixava curioso. Ambos os agentes tinham uma amizade restrita, que muitas das vezes não deixava qualquer margem de aproximação para os restantes membros da equipa, nem mesmo para Steve. Mas Elia parecia encaixar-se naquele pequeno grupo com naturalidade, o que fazia Steve começar a questionar que tipo de história os três partilhariam.

\- Nada evasivo. – Banner apressou-se a defender-se – Apenas mais algumas colheitas e análises sanguíneas e alguns testes físicos. Isto, claro, apenas se a agente Steal não se importar.

\- Clint. – Elia chamou o agente em tom de aviso, mas este ignorou-a, dirigindo o seu olhar a Natasha que também se havia levantado da pequena cama coberta por estéreis lençóis brancos. – A sério? Sabem, eu ainda estou aqui sentada porque quero, não porque estou inválida e incapaz de tomar decisões por mim mesma! – mas o agente mais velho continuou a ignorá-la, movendo-se para o lado apenas quando recebeu um aceno afirmativo da ruiva, como que numa permissão silenciosa para que Elia aceitasse a proposta do cientista. – Inacreditável. – Elia disse sob a sua respiração.

Um dos cantos da boca de Steve elevou-se involuntariamente, ligeiramente divertido pela situação.

\- Peço imensa desculpa por isto doutor Banner. – Elia desculpou-se numa voz suave. – Não há qualquer problema. Podemos fazer todos os testes e avaliações que achar que são necessários.

Na manhã seguinte, após tomar o pequeno almoço enquanto lia o jornal do dia, Steve desceu ao andar onde se localizava a enfermaria, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar a cama que Elia ocupava cuidadosamente feita com novos lençóis brancos. A sua testa franziu enquanto olhava confuso para o desocupado quarto.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S?

\- Em que posso ser útil Capitão Rogers? – a voz do sistema de inteligência artificial respondeu de imediato.

\- Onde está a agente Steal?

\- Miss Steal encontra-se com a Doutora Cho e o agente Barton na sala de treinos Capitão. Há alguma mais em que o possa assistir?

A sua testa franziu ainda mais profundamente perante a informação.

\- Não J.A.R.V.I.S., obrigado.

Voltou a entrar no elevador, descendo os dez andares que o levariam à enorme divisão, ocupando quase todo o andar, usada pela equipa para treinos. Assim que entrou a sua audição melhorada pelo soro setenta anos antes permitiu-lhe, de forma distinta, perceber o som de algo a bater contra o tapete do ring que se situava no meio da divisão.

\- Achei que tinhas dito que não precisavas de descanso. – a voz de Clint flutuou pelo ar.

Quando finalmente as três pessoas que procurava entraram no seu campo de visão, Steve sentiu-se surpreendido pela cena encontrada. Clint e Elia encontravam-se no ring, a última levantava-se ignorando a mão estendida do arqueiro, colocando-se de imediato numa posição de ataque. Clint abanou a cabeça, de certa forma entretido pela atitude da morena, espelhando a posição da mesma.

Elia usava apenas um top e umas leggins, a pele exposta permitia ver pequenos elétrodos. Cho encontrava-se afastada dos dois, um tablet nas suas mãos, monitorizando o que quer que fosse que os elétrodos captavam. Quando Bruce referira testes, Steve não imaginara a cena que decorria em frente aos seus olhos naquele momento.

Clint foi o primeiro a atacar, o seu punho direito voando na direção da jovem que se esquivou com rapidez e um quê de graciosidade. Ela mexia-se com leveza, percebeu Steve, movendo-se à volta do seu oponente de uma forma que o levava para as suas sessões de treino partilhadas com Natasha. Foi quando Clint tentou fazer contacto com o seu punho uma segunda vez que a jovem se baixou, mãos esticadas sobre o tapete enquanto a sua perna esquerda varia o ar, colocando efetivamente o agente desamparado nas suas costas. Mas Clint foi rápido a reagir, tentando acertar nas costelas de Elia com o seu pé direito. Ela desviou o pé com ambas as mãos, afastando-se do seu oponente e colocando uma certa distância entre ambos. Assim que Clint se levantou a agente atacou, punho direito fazendo contacto com o seu lado esquerdo, surpreendendo-o o suficiente para que ela pudesse usar o peso do corpo do arqueiro contra o mesmo, mandando-o para o tapete por sobre o seu ombro. Mas a face de Elia depressa perdeu a sua expressão de concentração para uma de surpresa, quando Clint se recuperou rapidamente e a colocou com facilidade sobre as suas costas, o joelho sobre o seu peito prendendo-a efetivamente contra o tapete.

\- Estás a tornar-te lenta pequena. – comentou o arqueiro divertidamente enquanto se afastava.

\- Oh. Peço imensa desculpa se o meu treino nos últimos meses consistiu em ser saco de pancada, afiador de facas e condutor de eletricidade. – Elia disse de forma algo venosa, um certo desdém na sua expressão, surpreendendo todos os presentes.

Então os seus olhos arregalaram-se, a realização do que tinha dito parecendo abater-se sobre ela. A sua expressão tornou-se nervosa. Levantou-se lentamente evitando o olhar incrédulo de Clint.

\- Desculpa, eu... – um suspirou saiu dos lábios da jovem – Não era minha intensão explodir desta forma.

Steve aproximou-se mais, preparado para acalmar os ânimos se necessário. Mas as palavras proferidas por Clint não foram as que Steve esperava.

\- Condutor de eletricidade? – o agente disse quase num sussurro, a sua voz elevando-se drasticamente de seguida – Eles eletrocutaram-te?

\- Clint… - o nome do agente saiu de forma suspirada dos lábios de Elia. Steve pode perceber que se tratava de um assunto sensível, do qual a jovem agente não queria claramente falar.

Tentando salvar a morena da situação, Steve aproximou-se mais do ring, clareando a garganta enquanto o fazia, atraindo para si a atenção dos três ocupantes da sala.

\- Não sabia que já se encontrava a treinar, agente Steal.

Elia pareceu escrutinar a sua expressão durante alguns segundos, como que procurando por algo. No fim, o capitão recebeu um olhar de gratidão por parte da agente.

\- A doutora Cho e o doutor Banner queriam registar as reações do meu corpo a agressões e ao esforço físico. O Clint achou que tinha de supervisionar então eu resolvi torna-lo útil.

\- Pele menos eu sou útil e não fujo a perguntas. – a voz de Clint intrometeu-se na conversa. Os olhos de Elia fecharam-se enquanto ela fazia uma expressão dolorosa e Steve sentiu-se de novo compelido a salvá-la a da situação.

Ele percebia o que era não querer falar de uma situação dolorosa, o que era ter o peso da culpa sobre os ombros.

\- E o que é que os testes nos dizem? – Steve dirigiu a pergunta a Cho.

A doutora avançou em direção ao capitão, olhos treinados nas leituras recolhidas pelo tablet.

\- Muito do que tenho visto é o esperado. Qualquer agressão despoleta uma reação imediata do organismo, levando a replicação acelerada das células da área lesionada. Não parecem haver outras alterações além desta. Portanto não há nada mais para se esperar além de um processo de cura melhorado e extraordinariamente rápido.

\- Então, é só isso? – Elia retificou.

\- Por aquilo que posso ver sim. – Cho respondeu olhando pela primeira vez para a agente.

Steve olhou em volta, esperado ver Bruce em algum canto analisando dados também, mas não o encontrando.

\- O doutor Banner não veio supervisionar os testes?

\- Nup. – Clint respondeu, secando o rosto com gotas de suor com uma toalha, estalando o _p_ entre os lábios. – Ele e o Stark estão fechados no laboratório desde ontem à noite.

\- Na verdade eu estou aqui. – a voz do cientista mencionado flutuou pelo ar. O seu olhar atento em algumas folhas de papel que carregava na mão esquerda, enquanto a direita subia os óculos para uma posição mais correta na ponte do nariz – E segundo os resultados às análises sanguíneas, bem como dos testes realizados nas amostras celulares que recolhi da agente Steal, regeneração acelerada e cicatrização avançada podem não ser as únicas alterações provocadas pelo soro e pelo cetro.

\- O que quer dizer com isso doutor? – Steve aproximou-se do homem que era mais de um palmo mais baixo, olhando para os papeis que demonstravam gráficos, formulas e palavras que não faziam qualquer sentido para ele.

\- Capitão, segundo os resultados e a minha interpretação… - a frase ficou suspensa no ar enquanto Bruce fixava o seu olhar em Elia que, ainda no ring, olhava para o cientista de forma nervosa. – Eu acredito que a agente Steal pode ser capaz de curar outros.


	5. Parte 1 - Capítulo4: Demons

O sol havia-se posto algumas horas antes quando Elia foi encaminhada para aquele que seria o seu quarto pelo tempo que ela precisasse. Palavras de Tony Stark, que ela não tinha dúvida tinham sido sugeridas por Peper, que ela tivera o prazer de conhecer durante o almoço.

O quarto era de certa forma impessoal. Amplo, com um dos lados inteiramente coberto de janelas com uma vista de cortar a respiração sobre a cidade que nunca dorme. Paredes brancas, uma grande cama de casal de design moderno, um edredão cinzento a cobrir o colchão, duas mesas de apoio de cada lado da cama com um candeeiro de metal prateado cada uma. Um grande armário embutido entreaberto, algumas roupas já o adornavam, provavelmente emprestadas por Peper e Natasha e uma área de estar em frente à cama, composta por dois sofás brancos e uma televisão LCD na parede com uma estante baixa e vazia sob esta. Um suave tapete cinza cobria grande parte do chão de flutuante negro.

Pequenos toques tinham sido adicionados para tornar a divisão mais aconchegante. Uma manta azul sobre um dos sofás. Duas grandes almofadas cinza, acompanhadas por uma mais pequena de lentejoulas prateadas e uma outra do mesmo tom de azul da manta, sobre a cama. Um vaso de orquídeas de um rosa claro numa das mesas de apoio.

Despiu as roupas que Natasha lhe havia emprestado, trocando-as por um top cinzento e uns calções pretos que encontrara no armário. Preparava-se para se deitar quando duas batidas soaram da porta do seu quarto. As suas sobrancelhas uniram-se numa expressão contrariada e um suspiro saiu-lhe pelos lábios. Contrariada dirigiu-se à porta abrindo-a apenas o suficiente para ver quem havia se entreposto entre si e o seu merecido descanso.

Não se surpreendeu com quem encontrou.

\- Clint.

O arqueiro mostrou-lhe um sorriso algo que culpado.

\- Só queria ver se te estavas a acomodar bem.

Resignando-se e mostrando ela própria um sorriso, abriu mais a porta e permitiu que Clint entrasse. Este, sem cerimónias sentou-se num dos sofás da zona de estar, batendo gentilmente no tecido ao seu lado indicando a Elia que se sentasse.

Ela fechou a porta e dirigiu-se para o lado daquele que, mais do que um amigo, se havia tornado um irmão ao longo dos anos.

\- Eu estou bem Clint. – tentou tranquiliza-lo numa voz suave, mesmo sabendo que levaria tempo até que ele acreditasse nas suas palavras. Sabendo que levaria tempo até que ela mesma acreditasse. E talvez não houvesse tempo suficiente para que as palavras deixassem de ser uma mentira bem ensaiada na sua língua.

Um riso sem humor foi emitido pelo agente mais velho.

\- Há anos que dizes que estás bem. No entanto ambos sabemos o quão mentira essas palavras são.

Porque é que ele a conhecia tão bem?

\- De que adianta dizer o contrário? Não vai mudar o que aconteceu. Ou a forma como me sinto sobre isso. Dizer que quero esconder-me do mundo e chorar até não poder mais não vai ajudar-me em nada.

O braço de Clint envolveu-lhe então os ombros, puxando-a mais para si. O calor que parecia irradiar do corpo masculino fez com que Elia se aconchegasse de imediato – os seus braços rodaram o tronco largo enquanto a sua cabeça encontrou lugar sobre um dos ombros. Os seus olhos fecharam-se, o seu corpo relaxou e a sua mente, naqueles breves momentos, encontrou alguma paz, enquanto Elia se sentia, pela primeira vez em meses, em casa.

\- Eu estou aqui para ti pequena. Sabes disso, certo? Não tens de fingir comigo. – ele disse-lhe suavemente. Elia sentiu que ele depositava a cabeça sobre a sua, a respiração pesada a perder-se nos seus cabelos mogno. – Eu não te estou a pedir que sorrias como se o mundo fosse cor de rosa e não tivesses de te preocupar com nada. Ambos sabemos que o mundo em que vivemos é tudo menos cor de rosa. Estou apenas a pedir-te que me deixes estar lá para ti, em vez de te fechares sobre ti mesma. Isso também não te vai ajudar em nada.

A morena optou por não responder. Os seus braços fecharam-se mais em torno de Clint, enquanto ela se permitia a um momento de vulnerabilidade. Enquanto ela permitia que ele estivesse lá para ela. Porque Elia sabia que, se havia alguém que valia a pena ter ao seu lado era Clint.

Sentiu que ele a envolvia com os dois braços num abraço apertado, retribuindo o aperto em que ela o prendera, fazendo com que Elia sorrisse genuinamente pela primeira vez no que parecia ser demasiado tempo.

\- Eu protejo-te daquilo que tu não vês.

E uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da agente, enquanto esta se apertou mais no abraço.

\- E eu a ti.

Elia não soube precisar durante quanto tempo ambos ficaram ali, no sofá, segurando-se um ao outro. Mas os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados quando finalmente se separaram para que ela pudesse ir descansar. Clint ofereceu a sua companhia para a noite, ao que ela sorriu e recusou para grande frustração do amigo. Despediram-se à porta com mais um abraço e Elia ficou à porta a vê-lo afastar-se, após ter recebido um carinhoso beijo na testa, antes de recolher ao quarto novamente.

O tapete era fofo sob os seus pés enquanto se dirigia à cama. O seu corpo acolhendo de forma grata a maneira como o colchão se moldou ao si quando se deitou. Apagou a luz com o auxílio do comando que se encontrava sobre uma das mesas de apoio, fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao mundo da escuridão.

Mas então o negro tornou-se vermelho. Vermelho que adornava paredes e chão. Elia olhou freneticamente em volta, tentando orientar-se no inesperado e desconhecido espaço. O cenário começou a tomar forma, transformando-se numa sala de estar adornada por mobiliário partido. Vidros estalaram sob os seus pés, chamando a sua atenção. Ao olhar para baixo tudo o que viu foi sangue. Sangue e cabelos de um tom caramelo. Um nó formou-se na sua garganta, a cena em tudo familiar sufocando-a. Tentou recuar, mas os passos que dava não colocavam nenhum espaço entre si e o corpo no gélido chão.

Rodou sobre si própria, desesperada por encontrar uma saída. Uma dupla porta dava acesso à cozinha. Mais um corpo estendido entre as portadas abertas. Sangue acumulando-se à volta da figura masculina. E então olhos azuis olhavam-na de forma gélida penetrando e escrutinando a sua alma. O medo esmagou-a, as suas pernas cedendo sob o peso do seu corpo. Uma arma brilhou sob a luz do luar que entrava pela janela. Então Elia fechou os olhos, preparando-se para a dor que ela sabia que não viria. _Oh, quantas vezes tinha ela revivido aquele momento? Quantas vezes esperou a morte que não veio?_

Quando abriu os olhos não estava mais na quebrada sala de estar. O chão sob si era de cimento, sangue escorrendo pelas rachadelas da superfície demasiado maltratada. Tentou fechar novamente os olhos, tentando evitar a imagem que sabia que encontraria. Mas o seu corpo traiu-a, os seus olhos dirigindo-se para os corpos espalhados pelo espaço. Sangue acumulando-se em volta das figuras rígidas, que a olhavam de forma acusatória através de olhos vidrados e desprovidos de vida.

 _Porque ela não fora capaz de os salvar. Porque não fora forte o suficiente. E agora estava sozinha._ Sozinha num mundo cheio de escuridão, num mundo que não conhecia compaixão. E então as lágrimas começaram a cair livremente, escorrendo pela sua face como um rio que vira retirada a barragem que o dominava.

Os seus olhos agitaram-se, percorrendo sem permissão o rosto de todos os cadáveres, reconhecendo cada um deles. E foi quando os seus olhos encontraram olhos azuis límpidos, _mortos_ , que a sua alma se encolheu até desaparecer e um grito animalesco deixou os seus lábios.

O seu corpo estava coberto de suor quando ela foi capaz de abrir os olhos para a realidade. Músculos convulsionando, lágrimas molhando a sua face e coração tentando escapar do seu peito.

Trémula, sentou-se na cama e arrastou o seu corpo até estar encostada à cabeceira, procurando algum tipo de apoio. Os seus olhos fecharam-se enquanto as suas mãos passavam pelo rosto e se perdiam nos seus cabelos, fechando-se violentamente sobre os fios e puxando-os. A dor física aliviando momentaneamente a psicológica.

\- Miss Steal. – a voz robótica da inteligência artificial criada por Tony Stark interrompeu o seu comportamento caótico, parando as suas mãos entre dolorosos puxões de mechas de cabelo mogno – Pude perceber que se encontra perto de um ataque de pânico. Devo chamar auxílio?

Elia inspirou profundamente, tentando acalmar os seus erráticos batimentos cardíacos e estabilizar a sua respiração, de modo a que as suas palavras saíssem o mais firme possível.

\- Não JARVIS. – foi capaz de responder segundos depois. A suas mãos abandonando o seu cabelo e caindo pesadamente no seu colo. – Está tudo bem, obrigada.

\- Se assim o deseja. Tenha uma boa noite.

E então o silêncio voltou ao quarto. Mas Elia sabia que se voltasse a fechar os olhos teria tudo menos uma boa noite. Assim, afastou as cobertas de seu corpo e colocou os pés descalços no chão, a temperatura fria da superfície acalmando a sua pele sobreaquecida. Não se preocupando em encontrar uns chinelos, fez com rapidez o caminho até a porta do seu quarto e aventurou-se pelo corredor deserto do primeiro andar de dormitórios da torre. As suaves luzes brancas acenderam-se automaticamente assim que o seu corpo passou a ombreira da porta, iluminando o caminho até ao amplo elevador. As portas de metal abrindo-se quando o seu dedo fez contacto com o botão de chamada.

A superfície espelhada das paredes do elevador mostrou-lhe uma jovem mulher de cabelo mogno desgrenhado e círculos negros sogros sob os olhos esmeralda. Com os longos dedos das suas mãos tentou dominar os rebeldes fios enquanto se encostava a uma das paredes.

\- Para onde, miss Steal? – perguntou JARVIS.

\- Para o andar comum, por favor.

E então o elevador moveu-se, levando-a para o espaço que ficava três andares abaixo do andar no qual se situava o seu quarto.

A sala de estar partilhada pelos Avengers encontrava-se deserta, apenas com as suaves luzes ambiente, que ficavam ligadas durante toda a noite, a iluminarem o local. Os sofás de couro preto pareciam mais do que convidativos à morena, no seu estado de exaustão, mas ela moveu-se para a esquerda, dirigindo-se à cozinha de armários de madeira negra e balcões de mármore imaculados que lhe permitiam ver o seu reflexo.

Encheu com água a cafeteira elétrica disponível em cima do balcão lateral, devolvendo-a depois à base e ligando-a. Enquanto esperava que a água aquecesse abriu alguns dos armários que se encontravam sobre a sua cabeça em busca de chá. Foi quatro portas abertas depois que encontrou duas prateleiras repletas de caixas de chá. Com tantas opções ao seu dispor foi difícil decidir qual lhe parecia o mais saboroso. Acabou por optar por um chá vermelho com sementes de girassol. Retirou uma das saquetas e colocou-a numa chávena branca. O doce e fresco aroma enchendo o ar quando acrescentou a água quente. No entanto, quando observou o tom avermelhado adquirido pela água arrependeu-se da sua escolha.

Suspirando, verteu o conteúdo na pia e colocou mais água a aquecer, resumindo depois a sua busca por um novo sabor de chá. Jasmim e pétalas de rosa pareceu-lhe uma opção segura. Foi quando retirou o pacote com as saquetas de chá do armário que o barulho de passos a sobressaltou.

Numa ação reflexo, ainda com o corpo ligeiramente trémulo e a mente nublada, retirou rapidamente uma faca do suporte que se encontrava à sua direita e virou-se para o seu possível atacante, adquirindo uma posição de ataque.

O seu corpo relaxou quando encontrou à sua frente um surpreendido Steve Rogers, que recuou dois passos perante a ação súbita da agente. Esta, algo que envergonhada, recuou, voltando-se novamente para o balcão e devolvendo a faca ao suporte.

\- Peço desculpa Capitão. – optou por dizer num tom baixo, não encarando o super soldado.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu é que peço desculpa, não era minha intenção assustá-la. – ouviu-o dizer atrás de si – Noite difícil?

Um fraco sorriso agraciou os lábios de Elia enquanto olhava a água começar a ferver dentro da cafeteira.

\- Algo parecido.

-Há demónios que apenas caçam à noite.

A frase do Capitão surpreendeu-a, criando um momento de silêncio que foi quebrado pelo borbulhar de água quente.

\- Chá? – perguntou – Jasmim e pétalas de rosa, não sei se é do seu agrado…

\- Aceito uma chávena, obrigada.

Preparou então duas chávenas, colocando um saco de chá em cada uma e enchendo-as com água fumegante. Deixou que o chá difundisse durante algum tempo antes de pegar nas chávenas e se virar na direção do balcão que ocupava quase todo o centro da cozinha.

Steve já se encontrava sentado num dos altos bancos e Elia reparou pela primeira vez nos olhos ligeiramente inchados, na sombra sobre estes e nos fios revoltos de cabelo loiro que adornavam a cabeça do soldado.

Ofereceu-lhe um pequeno sorriso enquanto colocava uma das chávenas em frente a ele.

\- Noite difícil, Capitão? – retribuiu a pergunta, arrancando-lhe um pequeno sorriso em retorno. Um sorriso que não atingiu os olhos azuis exaustos, que revelavam tantos ou mais demónios do que aqueles que assombravam Elia.

\- Algo parecido. – ele respondeu-lhe – E _Steve_ é suficiente.

Elia acabou por soltar uma pequena risada.

\- Apenas se me tratares por Elia. Acho adequado, uma vez que parece que vamos ser companheiros de casa durante algum tempo.

Mais uma vez o loiro sorriu. Elia observou-o levantar a chávena e soprar o seu conteúdo, antes de levar a fina porcelana branca aos lábios, enquanto se recostava no balcão atrás de si. Contemplou o conteúdo da sua própria chávena durante um longo minuto, ponderando a sua próxima frase cuidadosamente.

\- Às vezes, quando lutamos contra os demónios que circulam o mundo estamos destinados a trazer alguns connosco. – disse suavemente, ainda com os seus olhos treinados no líquido quente que estava ainda por provar – E de noite, quando estamos mais vulneráveis, eles parecem maiores e mais assustadores de alguma forma. – olhou então para Steve, que tinha toda a sua atenção depositada na sua pequena forma encostada descuidadamente ao balcão revestido de pedra mármore.

\- É parte do trabalho. – respondeu-lhe ele cuidadosamente. – A parte não tão bonita.

Seguiu-se outro momento de silêncio, um que Elia aproveitou para apreciar o seu chá pela primeira vez. O doce sabor encheu a sua boca, o líquido quente reconfortando-a quando passou pela sua garganta, os seus músculos e mente relaxando um pouco. Colocou então a chávena no balcão e, usando os seus braços para se elevar, sentou-se no balcão ao qual estava encostada.

\- O que é que vês quando olhas para as tuas mãos? – observou a expressão de Steve moldar-se em surpresa. Envolveu a chávena com as duas mãos, apreciando o calor que se espalhou pela sua pele. – Cada vez que eu olho para as minhas eu vejo sangue. – tomou mais um momento, analisando a expressão no rosto do super soldado, falhando em ler a sua expressão, o que de certa forma a inquietou. – Eu comecei como _sniper_. A minha primeira missão foi colocar-me num local isolado e atirar sobre um homem. Quarenta anos, calvo, com um bigode que denunciava alguns pelos brancos. Traficante de armas e suspeito de tráfico humano.

\- Não parece um homem simpático.

Elia riu-se perante o comentário.

\- Não era. – tomou mais um gole do seu chá, observando o capitão fazer o mesmo – Quando estamos a ser treinados na academia eles dizem-nos que a parte mais difícil é apertar o gatilho. Mas quando finalmente estamos no terreno acabamos por perceber que apertar o gatilho é a parte mais fácil. Difícil é esperar pelo dia em que nos vamos arrepender de o ter feito.

\- Alguma vez te arrependeste?

Elia sorriu sem qualquer tipo de humor.

\- Não. Apenas me arrependi de não o ter feito mais cedo. – respondeu, vendo entendimento passar pelos olhos de Steve. – Isso faz de mim uma má pessoa? – acabou por perguntar com sinceridade.

\- Não. Isso faz de ti humana. Uma humana com demónios às suas costas, mas ainda assim, humana.

Acabaram por ambos ficar mais uma hora na cozinha, conversando sobre assuntos mais leves enquanto Elia preparava para ambos outra chávena de chá. Quando voltou a encontrar a sua cama, acolheu a escuridão com gratidão, aproveitando as poucas horas de sono que tinha pela frente.

Quando acordou, a céu estava cor de laranja e um peso adicional pressionava as suas costas.

\- Horas de acordar Bela Adormecida.

A morena resmungou sob a sua respiração, mentalmente amaldiçoando de todas as maneiras que a sua sonolenta mente podia pensar a pessoa que a despertara tão rudemente. Com toda a energia que conseguiu reunir no seu corpo cansado, elevou as suas costas abruptamente, enviando o peso adicional sobre a cama e recebendo, de forma satisfatória, uma exclamação de dor.

\- Isto era mesmo necessário?

\- Tu sabes que eu não sou uma pessoa matinal Nat.

\- Yup, sem brincadeira!

Elia suspirou enquanto se voltava na cama, colocando as costas sobre o colchão e tapando a cara com a almofada que outrora dera suporte à sua cabeça.

\- O que é que se passa?

\- As tuas coisas, que eu e o Clint tínhamos guardado no armazém, chegaram. Definitivamente estás a precisar de roupas novas.

A informação fez Elia sentar-se abruptamente na cama. Almofada caindo algures ao seu lado.

\- Tu vasculhaste as minhas coisas? – perguntou incrédula enquanto observava a ruiva. Ruiva essa que tinha um sorriso muito aberto e muito travesso para aquela hora da manhã.

\- Claro que vasculhei as tuas coisas! Infelizmente não temos tempo de ir às compras, então vamos ter de encontrar algo adequado para a festa nas tuas coisas. E eu acho que em último recurso te posso emprestar alguma coisa.

Confusão apoderou-se da agente mais nova.

\- Festa? Que festa?


End file.
